The Tenken No More
by xT-Zealot
Summary: As Misao sleeps within his arms, Soujiro remembers what he had done in the past, and what he has now. (Soujiro&Misao) I'M BAAACK!


**Author's Note:** I HAVE RETURNED!...kind of. Last semester of school was really a killer for me, especially Biology X.x But with this semester, I practically get no homework today thanks to the order of my classes. So, with this little break, I decided to right a Soujiro and Misao fic like I had promised long long long ago, lol. This fic is a bit short though, but maybe I'll start making longer fics again. But since I don't trust myself with making long fics anymore, I'll probably be making one-shots, though they'll most likely be longer then this one.

Even though he had tried to put the past behind him, he can never forget what he had been, what he had done.

He had been the Tenken, an assassin. He had been the greatest of the Juppon Gatana, second only to the one that had trained him; Shishio.

He had killed. How many people that had their blood on his hands he didn't know, and didn't want to know.

He had been trained to be strong, trained to kill. He came to understand that he was strong, and the strong survived in this world. Survival didn't work for the weak.

He remembered the first time that he had wielded a sword. To him it had been light, the hilt soft and comforting in his hands. And then there was the long sharpened steel that shined when the sun or moonlight struck it. The sword had been a beautiful weapon.

A beautiful weapon that he had used to kill.

Ever since then he wore a smile, a fake one. It was a mask, hiding what he didn't want seen. Only he knew the pain that was always present, yet transparent to everyone else. He was always alone, always in pain despite being near others. When he smiled, he was really crying. But when people looked at him, they only saw the smile, not the tears.

He hadn't wanted to kill despite the lie that was always on his face. People would think of him as cold and ruthless when he was really a shattered soul, someone who wanted to end the killing and the smile that would always lie to the world about who he really was. He just wanted it all to stop, wanted people to know who he was.

And she had known.

She had been…different. She had that spirit, one that was that of a girl, but also that of a warrior. Like him, she would fight. Like him, she didn't want to kill.

And she was the only one that could beat him.

With her simple presence, she could make him weak. By simply standing before him, a smile on her face, she could make him breathless. By simply touching him, he would freeze, unable to call upon the strength to move. By simply being with him, she can control him.

By simply looking at him, she could see the truth.

She knew his pain, knew the pain that he had to experience alone. She took the pain, making it go away, and replaced it with something he didn't know, knew nothing about. Yet he knew that it had been what he wanted all along.

He no longer felt alone, no longer knew the pain because of her.

And she was in his arms.

Dressed in a simple yukata, she was curled up against him, her head resting against his chest. The only movement she made was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her eyes were closed, hiding the emeralds that were her eyes as she slept. Her black hair, though usually tied in a braid, now cascaded freely down her back.

He ran his fingers through her hair, it feeling like silk to his touch. His other arm was around her slim form, keeping her close to him, making sure that she was real and wouldn't go away. As he watched her face, he could see a smile blossom on her pale face as she snuggled against him. Despite the movement, her eyes were still hidden, and her breaths continued to be slow and deep. Taking a risk, he placed a light kiss upon her lips that formed the smile. She didn't awaken, but he heard her mutter something that sounded like "Sou."

Smiling, this one being a true smile that told the happiness that he felt with his new life, he held her closer to him.

No longer was he the Tenken, only Soujiro.

With his love; Misao.

**Author's Note:** Like I said, shooooort. Don't worry though, expect more fics from me…sometime, lol. I'll see ya guys again in my next fic!


End file.
